


Books and Apples

by Jakette



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakette/pseuds/Jakette
Summary: Just a random day in the Bash-Lacroix kitchen, with love filled conversations and thoughts about a newly read book amd old memories.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Books and Apples

**Author's Note:**

> I read a post about on tumblr about Gilbert dropping of apples at Anne's and being anxious but thne when she doesn't take notive of it he's happy with the work he's done in earming her trust. So I started writing this drabble but then I thought how indignant Anne would be if Gilbert never told her about a classical book he's read but Anne has somehow missed. So I don't know what this is. Just pure fluff I guess with no real plot either. 🤷♀️ At any rate, enjoy!

They were preparing supper in the Blythe-Lacroix kitchen. In fact, Gilbert was preparing supper. With Hazel gone to the Charlottetown for the day; Gilbert had taken the opportunity to showcase his new (still less than adequate) skills. He had refused any help from Anne on the same pretext despite Bash begging Anne to cook. So, Anne followed him around narrating the events of her school day and poking fun at Gilbert’s cooking skills from time to time.

Anne had just started talking about the book she had finished in her break at school. She was cross at him for not telling her that he knew and had read the book she had just discovered and liked. 

“How dare you keep an ardent reader away from such a classic book Gilbert!? It’s a crime, nay, a sin is what it is!” Gilbert adoringly raised his eyebrows at her exaggeration. 

But Anne ignored him continuing with her monologue. 

“If you’re going to court me you need to be more careful. I mean we have known each other long enough. And you didn’t think even for a minute that it was prudent to mention this book! How hard is it? All you had to do was say; 'Hey Anne! I’ve read this book I really like it I think you will too. Here, have a go at it.'" Anne imitated him and continued "I mean I get you liked me and were shy but come on…. Ugh boys!” She ended with exasperation.

Gilbert chuckled most heartily at her mockery of him. “Guilty on all accounts except one.” She looked up at him in confusion. “I didn’t like you, I loved you.” He stated simply carrying on with him work. 

Anne smiled trying her hardest to hide her blush. It still made her heart soar whever she heard him say it. She wasn't used to being loved. And she definitely wasn't used to being loved by Gilbert Blythe. But it was the best love she received.   
She couldn’t say much after that. He did have such a way with words and her heart. ‘Ugh boys’ indeed Anne thought with a smile. 

It had been well over an hour. Talking and moving in the kitchen when Anne noticed the basket of sweet juicy Blythe-Lacroix orchid apples sitting in a corner. She picked a red apple and leaning against the counter bit into it – now delving into the details of the book. 

Gilbert looked up at the scene before him and couldn’t help but smile. There stood the very Anne Shirley Cuthbert. All grown up and all the more beautiful with her ethereal red hair tied up, biting on an apple from his orchid, in all her glory. He couldn’t help but be astounded at the irony of the situation. Years ago, this very feisty girl before him had told him off for offering the very fruit. He realized she never really did eat that apple. 

He didn't know why this mundane as hell detail mattered so much to him right now. It’s not like she never ate an apple from his orchid before. She'd probably eaten hundreds by now. But something about her standing in front of him with passionate eyes and speech and apple in her hand made him feel cheeky;

“Hey! You finally gave in!”

“What?” Anne stopped abruptly extremely confounded.  
“The apple. It’s from our orchid miss.” He gave a cheeky smile and continued “Slate” He said motioning towards his head and then pointing towards hers said “Carrots.”  
Anne finally caught up and smiled. The first day they met wow. The memory seemed eons ago. Yet she still rememberedthe exact way Gilbert Blythe tried to offer her a sweet apple. Unyielding, stubborn, kind yet misunderstood by her and hit with a slate.

“It’s not like I haven’t eaten apples from you orchid before.” She raised her eyebrows wondeeing why he would bring it up out of nowhere. Secretly she was beguiled by the fact that he remembered something so insignificant from so long ago. She remembered too. She really hadn't eaten the apple that day. But his trust had more than made up for it. She had grown to love the sweetness of both the apples and Gilbert.  
“I know.” He sighed with a smile and placed a kiss on her cheek lovingly.

Anne stood confused but chuckled nonetheless.   
“Did you exhaust yourself cooking, Gil?” Anne asked concerned by his sporadic behavior.

He just smiled. “So, you were saying about Mr. Dorian Grey?” He guided her back into the conversation they had before his outburst.

Anne looked at him confused for a minute but then continued nonetheless way too enamored by the new book she had found ten years too late.

He just couldn’t describe it. How could he describe how hard he’d tried that first day to make her talk to him? 

His apples had never disappointed him. He had never disappointed himself. Everyone always talked to Gilbert Blythe. So, when a certain red head had denied him of course he lost all sense. He had no idea that one day this amazing, feisty force of a girl would be in front of him in his house, in the most casual manner, eating an apple. The prop that he had used to get her to talk to him. 

He was stupid, people would say irrational even, to think so much over an apple and a girl. But when had he cared about what people thought? He was Gilbert. Anne’s Gilbert. When dreams do come true who doesn’t marvel at them in disbelief. She was his dream. And she was here. Really here: talking to him about the most mundane things in the most fascinating way. He had earned this. Through slates, through mistakes, through her sharp directed anger towards him, through the kisses, the love letters and the distance. He had earned it all. He was hers now and she his. Equally each other’s.

His used to think dreams and desires didn’t come true. But right now, looking at Anne in his kitchen, he couldn’t believe his luck. His dream had hell of a good chance of coming true.

**Author's Note:**

> So in case it wasn't clear the book in question is 'Picture of Dorian Grey'. I don't why but it didn't feel right to mention the name. But it makes perfect semse. The book came out in 1980 and its not a romantic novel so it would make perfect sense for no one to tell Anne about it. But then she read it and loves and she finds out Gilbert has already read it! How dare Mr. Fair and square/her intended not tell her!   
> Maybe I'll write an elaborate piecw on it later! Please comment and let me know how you liked it!  
> All your love on my last fic has meant the world. Thank you! ❤️


End file.
